At present, in a wet stripping process during manufacturing a liquid crystal panel, the main structure and working procedure of a stripping device are as follows: at the front end, a heated stripping liquid reacts with the photoresist on the display substrate in a stripping chamber; and at the rear end, a normal temperature cleaning liquid or a heated cleaning liquid is configured to clean the photoresist stripped from the display substrate in a cleaning chamber. In the cleaning process, the stripped photoresist is washed by spraying the cleaning liquid to the display substrate through a liquid jet component arranged at the joint between the stripping chamber and the cleaning chamber.
In such stripping process, in the case that the normal temperature cleaning liquid is configured to clean, the stripping liquid remaining on the display substrate may be separated out in the relatively low-temperature cleaning liquid environment at the rear end, leading to the defect of stripping liquid residue; meanwhile, the stripping liquid is easily crystallized on an opening of a liquid jet head of the liquid jet component through which the cleaning liquid is sprayed onto the display substrate in the cleaning process, resulting in the blockage of the opening of the liquid jet head.
In addition, there are two manners of cleaning the stripped photoresist by using the heated cleaning liquid. In the first manner, as shown in FIG. 1, a resistance wire 5 for heating is directly mounted on a liquid supplying pipeline at a lower end of the liquid jet head 22; since the heating path in such manner is limited and since the cleaning liquid in the liquid jet component is fast in exchange and not in recycle use, the cleaning liquid is not uniform or insufficient in temperature rising, and a large number of electric energy needs to be consumed. In the other manner, as shown in FIG. 2, an extra liquid supplying tank 231 is provided, a heating pipe 6 is mounted in the liquid supplying tank 231. Since the liquid jet component is opened to spray liquid upon the display substrate 3 passing thereunder and is closed for the rest of time while the two heating manners described above are both keep heating all the time, the electric energy is greatly consumed. In addition, if the heating of the cleaning liquid and the liquid spraying of the liquid jet head 22 are opened at a synchronous interval, the liquid is fast in flow rate and the heating distance is limited, so the heating is insufficient and the cleaning liquid with uniform temperature is unavailable.